The Band
by Elena Adriana Evans Herondale
Summary: Akatsuki is a famous band, Sasuke's band is a school band but a lot of people luv thier songs. They parents r famous singer n song writer, but the Uchiha has a secret n what is it read to find out. I will try to update soon.


The Band

The Akatsuki a famous band, Which have Haruno Nagato, the leader of the band, Haruno Sasori, Pein, Yahiko, Konan, Yahiko's girlfriend, Kakuzu, Hidan, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, Deidara, Zetzu, Hoshikaki Kisame and Tobi, they are a famous band even all of them are in high school.

The school that they are going are called Konoha academy. In the school there is also a band that is love by the student body, which is Uchiha Sasuke's band, with his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, their best friend, Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru.

Their friend and helper of the band, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Ten Ten, Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankurou, Sabaku No Gaara,, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji.

Uchiha Sasuke is younger brother of Uchiha Itachi and the cousin of Uchiha Madara. Haruno Sakura is the younger sister of Haruno Nagato and Haruno Sasori. All of them know that they have a secret, the person always help them write song , everyone want to know who is the one helping them writing the song, is their mother or someone else.

The only people that know the secret is the Haruno, Naruto, Pein and Yahiko. Now let me tell you the Uchihas background before I tell you what the secret is, Uchiha Mikoto is the mother of Itachi and Sasuke, the aunt of Madara and a famous singer. Uchiha Fugaku is the father of Itachi and Sasuke, the uncle of Madara is a famous song writer and they all live together.

I will tell you the secret now, but promise to keep it a secret. The secret is the famous singer; The Hime is their younger sister, AKA, Uchiha Nanoha is the little Uchiha princess. The daughter of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto; the younger sister of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, the cousin of Uchiha Madara.

She is a famous singer and therefore she has a lot of fan but nobody knows that she is Nanoha because she wear brown wig when she is on stage and so nobody know how she look like after her job. The Hime has a lot of fans; let's say that some of the Akatsuki members are also her fans. Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten Ten, Neji, Kankurou, Gaara, Shino and Rock Lee is her. On this day, the Uchiha are acting weird at school. Oh ya, the Akatsuki, Sasuke and their friend like to skip their last class, they like to sit under a big Nanoha tree (in my story, I put it as a tree, with pink and purple petals)

"Hey what is wrong?" Naruto asked the Uchiha male that are banging their head on the tree trunk for don't know what reason.

"Our princess is sick, our baby is sick" Madara said while continue to bang his head on the poor tree trunk.

"Huh? What the hell is wrong with her?" Yahiko asked and Konan is not happy about it.

"She is down with flu" Itachi said

"Can I come and visit her after school?" Pein asked

"We are coming too" Naruto, Sakura, Yahiko, Nagato and Sasori said in unison.

"Please can I know who is the Hime or baby you are talking about" Konan asked, she is not happy with the person that the Uchiha is talking about, what is making her boyfriend so jumpy?

"She is my younger sister" Sasuke said

"WAIT, YOU HAVE A YOUNGER SISTER?!" Kiba shouted/ asked

"Ya, is there anything wrong with us having a younger sister?" Sasuke asked

"No just shocked since you never said and I told the Uchiha are all male, no one thought that there is a female" he said, while others just nodded their expect Pein, Yahiko, Sakura, Sasori, Nagato and Naruto

"Can we come too, we want to see how she look like" Konan asked after the gang ask her to do that

"Sure, if she is in a good mood baka Naruto is fine but if she is in a bad mood, baka Naruto is in big trouble" Sasuke said

"Why will Naruto-kun be in trouble, if your younger sister is in a bad mood?" Hinata ask

"Cause that idiot always makes fun her when she is in a bad mood" Itachi said

"Then won't your parents care about it?' Ino asked

"No, they don't care as long as hime is happy about it" Madara said

"Do you know that when you said that hime, it remain me of the superstar Hime" Konan

"Their little hime is the superstar Hime" Naruto said and as soon as the word came out his mouth his face paled

"WHAT YOU SAID THAT HIME IS THEIR YOUNGER SISTER" Ino shouted, only the group can hear, nobody is there, skipping class

"Dobe, she is going to kill you when you get to my house" Sasuke said

"Then I will be fine if I don't go to your house" Naruto said

"No way, I haven't seen baby beating you up into a bloody pulp, let's go, school is going to finish soon" Sakura said and dragged Naruto towards the car park

"Yeah, let's go, I want to see the Hime, UN" Deidara said

"Yahiko, can I ask you a question?" Konan asked

"Ya sure go ahead" Yahiko said

"I want to know why you care about that girl so much?" she said

"Oh, she is our god-sister"

"Our?"

"Nagato, Sasori, me, Naruto and Sakura"

"Then what about Pein, why do he care?" she asked, Pein looked sad and he didn't said a word after he know that she was sick

"Well he is her boyfriend"

"WHAT, PEIN IS THE HIME'S BOYFRIEND!" she shouted and the group froze

"You are her boyfriend, that why you said no to me" Ino said

"Ino, even I'm not dating her; I will also say no to you" Pein said and very one burst out laughing with Naruto the loudest.

"Baka Naruto, don't laugh cause, you are going to die later' Sakura said

~Time Skip~ At the Uchiha Mansion~

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING IN!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto Shouted

"DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!" the boys shouted at him, trying to get him off the poor tree that he is hugging, then the front door open and girl is standing there.

"Guys, what is going on here and why are you dragging baka Naruto and why is baka Naruto hugging my poor tree" she asked in a singing voice

"Nanoha-hime, take your medical or you will never get well, please take your medical" a male voice said or more like please her

"NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT MEDICAL" she said then she went into Itachi's arm

"I will let you doing something after you take your med" Madara said, trying to get his baby to take her med

"Nanoha-hime take your med" the voice said then he appear at the front door

"What can I do if I take my med?"

"Oh I will let you beat Naruto because he said your secret out in the school to the gang, oh, here are your fan expect Zetzu" Madara said

"SHISU, GIVE ME MY MED NOW SO I CAN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF NARUTO!!!!!!!!" she shouted and the Shisui guy give her, she took it, turn around and face Naruto. Those who are dragging Naruto walk away because of the aura she is giving off

"Don't worry, she is always like when she is angry and that the main reason that Pein love that much" Shisui said

"Shut up, Shisui" Pein said while his face can put Hianta's to shame

"Done" Nanoha said then everyone turn to see Naruto got beaten up into a bloody pulp

"That what you get for saying my secret OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed the last word cause Deidara pulled her into a bear-tight hug and Pein is pissed of about it.

"Oh my god, I got to see her that close and I still can hug her, oh my god, kami Sama, I love you" Deidara said

"Deidara, can you let go of me, I'm DEIING" She shouted

"Sorry, he he" Deidara said then he relies something "WAIT YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Ya, I know your entire name, it not that hard to get my brothers and Sakura-née Chan to tell me"

"HEY, YOU CALL SAKURA, SAKURA- NEE CHAN AND YOU CALL ME BAKA NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL" Naruto shouted at her, wrong thing to do, Nanoha is in Itachi's arm tears going to fell off her cute eyes(oh ya, she has a baby face)

"DON'T YELL AT MY BABY, YOU BAKA" Madara, Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Sasori, Pein, Sakura, and Yahiko yell toward Naruto who up

"Come on, let's go inside, still need to finish up the songs" Nanoha said

Can't help but to put a major out of character here, I love this story

Nanoha: I'm the princess here

All expect Nanoha: ya

Deidara: OH MY GOD, I can see The Hime so close up, kami-Sama I love you

Hidan: Go out with me

Nanoha:-blush-

Uchiha, Haruno, Pein, Yahiko and Naruto: THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO LET MY BABY GO OUT YOU

Pein: There is no way she going to bump me for you

Madara: Ya, Pein is better than you, if you stop cursing maybe I will think about it. ^_^

Pein: WHAT THE HELL, WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!!!

Nanoha: I only love Pein-kun


End file.
